Twins of wind and stone
by Hotaru2
Summary: Helix and Alias were twin Geisha that got sucked into something neither could expect
1. Default Chapter

(this is Firefly bringing you a screwed up fic about the least know about seishi, I have made up most of the seishi and miko's. I don't care if I get details about the known seishi right, this is a fanfic and I can screw with the story as much as I want. For the record, Miaka and Yui make a very small appearance in this fic as do the seishi that come along with the package. Please be nice and tell me what you think but if you flame beware of Nakago's Chi blast, Tomo's shin, Nuriko's fist and Hotohori's sword as well as Hatsui and Urimiya's latent talents, my Aniki's and Otouto's are watching me as I type this, to see what the hell I'm writing about see my Bio)  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Set in the living room of the Seikun household  
  
Nakago: Firefly does not own Fushigi Yuugi or the Manga Kanata Kara or Oreo Tomo: Thank Father! Imagine all the weird things that would happen if she did # both look up stairs at their little sisters bedroom where strange sounds are coming from, then they both shudder# Tomo: you know if she's upstairs then the rumpus room is free # both get a strange look and head towards the rumpus room, a few minutes later Firefly comes downstairs and hears weird noises coming from before mentioned room# Firefly: O.O. is our family incisive or what???  
  
TWINS OF WIND AND STONE  
  
Helix and Alias had just gotten back from the Kimono hire shop after there last banquet, they were Geisha, dancing girls trained in the ancient arts of Japan, they were also the youngest Geisha ever, Being fifteen each, they had spent their entire lives inside the teahouses since Kiama, the Okaasan [1] or head Geisha of the Dancing Willow tea house had found a pair of five year old twin girls huddled together by the back entrance, not remembering anything except their unique and odd names and having a link that helped them monitor the other twins feelings and thoughts, of course they had both gone to school and were smart enough to be moved up three grades and become fluent in English which helped with the American customers, finishing early and giving them three years until the highest ranking school in Kyoto had a place for them so . Walking into their shared room they took of the elaborate wigs that they wore over their hair letting the length fall down from were it had been pinned and wiped of their make up. The twins would have been identical except for the hair, with permission Alias had had her long black hair done in tiny plaits, hundreds of them with no hair loose, it reached mid-calve and they were weighed down by gold ring like beads with green stones in them, the other geisha insisting that plastic beads would have been ungraceful, Helix also had her black hair done in the same fashion except that hers reached her ankles and was weighed by silver beads with opal like stoned set in them. You could always tell that the twins were coming because as they walked they made a beautiful sound, Helix's beads making a pure chiming while Alias's made a sweet tinkle. They had pleaded for so long to allow their hair to be braided and made sure that the hair was impeccably clean and sweet smelling. "well Imootosan [2] what shall we do with the left over payment money" Helix asked her sister her ruby red eyes shining in delight at the amount of money that had been left over after paying the usual. Helix was the elder sister, she was calm and collected but could easily match her sister in hand-to-hand combat any day, even though she always tried more peaceful methods t calm her sister, she preferred to play instruments and do calligraphy. She was wearing a black kimono with a pattern of a willow branch coming across her left hip, her obi was yellow and had tiger like patterns on it, she was also blind and depended on her twin link and her ability to enter people's minds for a short time to see. Alias was younger and more violent, she was fiercely protective of her older sister and would always glare at any man who tried to come near her. She was wearing a black kimono with a pattern of wild flowers on it, her obi was light green with a dark green pattern on it that reminded you of a turtle shell, she preferred to dance and once two of Okaasan's friends had come over bringing with them their daughters Yui and Miaka, upon seeing the two interact Yui had compared them to the Boshi twins, when they had asked her who the Boshi twins were she had just shaken her head and sighed while Miaka had started a song about "I saw Tasuki kissing Nakago" who ever they were "oh Oneesan, [1] can we please go to the library and the manga store pleeeeeeese???" Alias pleaded, her eyes glowing like the richest garnets Helix agreed, wanting to get the new addition of Kanata Kara, she couldn't read it but her sister could and she would see the pictures through her twins mind. Tying their hair back they informed Okaasan where they were going and headed for the cart stand putting on jackets to protect their kimono's. Mr Jiima pulled their cart to the Kyoto library, and after paying him they walked into the library, greeting the librarians and ignoring the stares of the tourists. Alias felt her stomach growl softly and spotted a vending machine, she groaned, she hated modern food (with the exception of Pizza) and only ate it when she was desperate "should have had a bowl of ubon or soba before I came" she told herself annoyed, she walked over to the machine, her wooden sandals clacking. Helix walked around the library looking for her wayward twin, reaching into their link she discovered her twin in an empty hallway by a vending machine. She ran and found her twin. Then she felt the fur slide past her and gasped she used her twin and saw a flash of whiteness go around the corner she followed it dragging her twin who had been sated with a three pack of Oreo's and ended up in a room, dark and musty, then something fell on her head and she picked up the musty volume "the universe of the four gods" she frowned and knelt, Alias doing the same, "this is the story of the twin maidens of Genbu and Byakko who both gathered their stars and were granted their fondest wish, this story is a spell and when the page is turned whoever reading will find the story real" Helix read out loud frowning faintly, then she glanced at the clock in the hall, slamming the book shut she grabbed her twin and dragged her and the book out of the library, the Manga store would shut soon.  
  
[1] mother [2] younger sister [3] older sister 


	2. Perverted Seishi and Concubines

Helix and Alias stood in their room, leaning over the book Helix had snatched from the library, the manga put away for a rainy day. Alias opened the book and scratched her foot which was in her indoor slippers, "Onee I can't read Chinese" Helix sighed and read what they had read before, then turning the page she began to read "and so the young maiden of Byakko turned the page and she and her twin, the young maiden of Genbu were swept into the story" Helix found herself engulfed in a white light and she screamed, Okaasan, a young twenty five year old woman, one of the youngest to become and Okaasan of a teahouse (15)[1] ran into the room in time to see Alias lunge at her sister and go straight though her. Helix mouthed her sisters name then disappeared, and Alias picked up the book sobbing "Okaasan the book took her, and the man with the white hair stopped her from touching me!" with this Alias was surrounded by a green light and shrieked, sounding the mirror of her sisters scream from before, Okaasan tried to touch her and watched as a man with green hair and Chinese style robes dragged the girl back, Alias disappeared and Okaasan picked up the book and began to read  
  
  
  
"The priestess of Byakko was taken to the Imperial gardens of Salio and the priestess of Genbu was taken to a snow covered field where two of her stars or seishi were"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kichiyama, nicknamed Kiama by the pair of twins she had adopted fell to her knees and read in horror as her daughters were swept into a book and thanked the gods that she had no appointments that day. [2]  
  
  
  
  
  
Helix fell through a cloud of mist in which there were flashes of white, blackish green, blue and red. Suddenly she was caught in a pair of strong arms and looked up to see the strange white haired man from before, he smiled down at her revealing sharp canines and she felt afraid suddenly "welcome back, second miko of Byakko" 'Second?" she thought and suddenly she say a table, it was divided into four parts Green, White, Blue, and Red. Each section had two twinkling lights surrounded by seven others. "there are two miko's for each god: for Genbu there is Takiko and Alias, For Byakko there is Shunzo and Helix, for Seiryuu there is Yui and Yue and for Suzaku there is Miaka and another Miko that hasn't been found yet." Helix blinked and then it clicked "I can see! I'm not using anyone's mind to see" the man smiled again, then looked sad, "whenever you are here you have your sight, but in the book you will be blind again." Helix nodded, and the man let her go, and she resumed her fall towards earth, feeling her eyes slide shut.  
  
  
  
Ci Doulin looked sideways at her fellow concubine Ryo Ryuen[3], something about Ryuen wasn't right, she was beautiful with decidedly odd coloured hair which fell in a waterfall of different shades of blue changing like the water into different shades when let loose of its elaborate style and rose coloured eyes. She was in the way of Doulin getting any where near the royals but that wasn't what was bothering her. She didn't have time to muse as a flash of white light appeared and the form of a young girl hit the ground hard enough to make both females wince, Ryuen made her way over to the girl and bent down, examining her she seemed to reach a decision, picking her up she walked back to Doulin, "Go inform the emperor that a girl in strange clothes just landed in the middle of his garden" Doulin bowed and ran of not giving herself time to look at the girl, she found the emperor, one of his sons Lanva and the Shogun of Salio walking near the herb garden, she immediately fell into a kneeling position with her forehead on the ground "Your majesty, Niru-sama, Lanva-sama, a strange girl just appeared in the garden in a flash of white light, Ryo Ryuen has taken her to the Concubines quarters because she was still unconscious" she would have said more except that Niru-sama took of towards the concubines quarters, Doulin looked up to see that Lanva was looking straight down her robe SMACK "YOU HENTAI!!!" the emperor watched this all with an amused smile and shook his head lightly. His son might be a great martial artist and a seishi but that didn't stop him from perving on women, thank Byakko he was the son of a concubine and not the Empress. "Lanva, as a seishi of Byakko shouldn't you be going with Niru, to see wether this is Byakko no Miko??" Lanva nodded then turned to the concubine with a positively evil smile, his golden eyes glinting, before she had time to react the concubine was swept over his shoulder and his symbol glowed, there was a pop and he disappeared, leaving only the blue ribbon that had fallen from the concubines snow white hair, a perfect match for Lanva's.  
  
  
  
Ryo Ryuen, hurriedly carried the young girl to one of the spare rooms, laying her on the bed Ryuen noted the girls odd clothes and hair. She seemed to be wearing many robes, securely fastened around the middle with a stiff material that was tied in an intricate knot at the back. Then there was her hair staring at her hair made Ryuen's breath catch, it was long, down to her ankles and kept in hundreds of tiny plats weighed down by silver rings with rainbow like stones in them. The hair was a black as night, with and odd sheen to it that made it flash different colours depending on the angle of the light. Suddenly a popping sound was heard and a white haired man appeared in the room, a white seishi symbol glowing on his cheek, he held a struggling white haired woman that Ryuen realised was Doulin, she was screaming and kicking at Lanva to drop her. SLAP "THAT'S FOR GROPING ME ON THE WAY HERE!!!" Ryuen blinked and sweat dropped as Lanva proceeded to chase Doulin around the room. The door slid open to reveal the Shogun of Salio, his Dark green hair in disarray and falling down his back, needless to say Ryuen nearly fainted. The shogun leaned against the doorway for a moment and his sleave fell away to reveal the burning white sign "fallen" on his forearm. 'that's right' Ryuen thought dimly "he's Byakko sechiseishi Karasuki" the world became dim as Ryuen's mind gave into the stress that the day had put onto the poor concubine.  
  
  
  
Helix woke up with a start and sensed the pair of green eyes staring down at her. She blinked then shook the fog from her brain "who're you?" she slurred softly, the fog not quite dispelled. Reaching into the strangers mid she saw everything that happened and all of the young mans history. The stranger blinked "I am Byakko no sechiseishi Karasuki and the passed out concubine beside you is Ryo Ryuen, Byakko no Miko" "I'm not Byakko no Miko I'm Helix" "no not your name its your title" "how do you know??" "I'll show you" helix found herself picked up and carried some where. It must have been far away cause Karasuki changed direction many times, at last she heard a pair of large doors opening and was carried into a large room. "this is the temple of Byakko, only the seishi and miko of Byakko can enter, others are stopped by Byakko's barrier." "Oh" reaching once more into the strangers mind she looked though his eyes and saw a beautiful room, it was white marble with black streaks lancing through it and in the middle was a silver and gold statue of a tiger, its eyes made of course from Tigers eye. She nodded faintly and decided not to let anyone know that she was blind, she could tell them later but she didn't think that she should let it out about her weakness, for some reason she was filled with a sense of foreboding. "can you take me back to where we were?" she felt him nod and was picked up again. Finally feeling safe she snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.  
  
[1] usually you're a maiko if your this young not a geisha but for the stories sake I've changed this a bit.  
  
[2] if you want to know more about this I suggest you read "Geisha" by Liza Dalby  
  
[3] not Nuriko's reincarnation but. lets just say that they wear the same style of clothes ^.~. 


End file.
